


warp the looking glass

by NotSummer



Series: Life and Times of Henrietta Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, Intimidation, Introspection, Light Angst, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegon (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: The more time Miranda spends with Henri, the more she is confused.





	warp the looking glass

Miranda has never known quiet what to make of Henrietta Shepard. For a soldier and self-professed heavy muscle, there’s a slyness behind her eyes. Miranda’s not quite sure she'll figure the other woman out, despite having built her, despite having spent years learning all there was to know about her.

Dry readings did not prepare her for the monsoon force of nature that was Shepard.

It helped her that no one else seemed prepared either, as Shepard dragged the Batarian merc recruiter over his console, pulling out her Mattock and handling the massive weapon with an otherworldly ease. “Show me yours, tough guy. I bet mine’s bigger.”

Despite the snarl in her eyes and the mocking grin she bore, her voice was calm and even. Miranda wants to prepare for a fight, but Shepard shoves the Batarian back. He stumbles, but rights himself, and almost meekly begins to read off his recruiting spiel. His voice is nervous,shaky, and his eyes dart around.

Zaeed seems amused by all this, and once again Miranda feels like she’s on the outside of a shop looking in. Shepard and Zaeed seemed comfortable, almost homey, in the middle of Omega, but Miranda was far more used to pristine walls and scientific pursuits in the name of the greater good.

Shepard gets what she wants, and they turn to leave. Shepard’s armored shoulder slams into a teenager he he tries to assume she’ll get out of his way, knocking him back. Miranda is learning that Shepard will not move for anyone.

She expects her to snarl something, to lash out at this kid, to intimidate: thus has been her nature while Miranda has known her, an angry, mocking, intimidating woman who occasionally puts on a mask of virtue to negotiate. Miranda does not expect the  _ regret Longing SORROW regret _ that flashes over Shepard’s face.

“You look a little young to be joining up with the mercs,” Shepard observes, and the kid tries to defend himself, tried to claim he’s old enough, but the way he waves around that pistol shows he’s likely not. Shepard hauls him closer, snatching the pistol out of his grasp before slamming it into her hands and jamming it all too easily. “Get your money back.”

She turns to walk off, but Miranda catches the haunting look on her face. Regret and sorrow and remembrance, and Miranda wants to ask who she lost in the gangs she grew up in. Everyone knows Shepard was a street kid. The Alliance parades it around to try and boost their recruiting numbers.

Miranda doesn’t ask, but Shepard seems to guess her thoughts. “One less person we have to shoot,” she says dryly. Wry humor has replaced any other emotion as if it wasn’t there. Miranda lags as Shepard and Zaeed lean in to share a joke, both howling with laughter as they meander to the transport station. She feels as if she has stumbled on to some great truth about Shepard’s being and yet she has lost the translator.

The truth remains unknown. Miranda supposes that, then, is Shepard’s great victory. Her enemies (and Miranda knows she and Cerberus are on that list) will never be able to truly understand her.


End file.
